My Sequel
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: Sequel to My Family! Everyone thinks everything is normal, now that CJ is friends with them. Well, their wrong. Someone wants to get rid of them wants and for ALL, and what's going on with Kennedy? RATED T!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make the sequel early :) this is My family. Everyone thinks everything is normal now that CJ is their friend, or is it? Someone wants revenge, and what's going on with Kennedy? This. Is. My. family. And let me repeat this. THIS IS MY FAMILY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! WHY AM I USING CAPITALS! I SHOULD TAKE THESE OFF NOW! ONE MORE THING.. I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT, OWN REGULAR SHOW! {I wish..}**

It was a normal day for the Quintel household. Margaret and CJ became real good friends, and not enemies. James and Sam are going out now, and Kennedy's been acting weird.

We start with Kennedy, now a 16 year old, driving back to the house. When she got there, she entered, and saw Margaret and Mordecai.

"Hey sweetie, you go to the doctor?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah.."

"And did you find out what's been going on?"

Kennedy smiled, "Yeah, just the stomach bug."

"Oh okay, don't worry, you'll be better in no time" Mordecai said.

"Right...well, I'll be upstairs!" Kennedy then ran in her room. When she entered the room, she looked at her phone calendar.

"Right.."

* * *

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it!"

"Hey guys, are you sure we're aloud to do this?" James, Sam, and Kylie were at the park. They were gonna try and drive the cart. Those three are serious troublemakers.

James smiled, "I'm pretty sure we're aloud, besides, we're only taking a little spin.."

"Yeah, don't worry Keely" Sam made Kylie a nickname, which was Keely.

"Well...okay!" James took the keys, and ran to the cart. Everyone got in, and sat down.

"Alright!" Sam yelled, "Anyway know how to drive?"

"No, but I saw my dad drive it before, if he can do it, then I'm sure I can do it" James looked around the cart, and saw where to put the key.

"Here we go." James didn't know what to do, so he accidentally moved the stick to reverse, and the pedal. They then drove really fast backwards.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sam yelled, holding on tightly to the seats.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DID SO-KYLIE!" James saw Kylie about to fall off.

Kylie screamed, "HELP ME GUYS! IM GONNA F-FA-WOAH!" Kylie let go, and flew into a tree branch, where the sharps ends, hitting her face, and back.

"OW!"

Sam screamed, "LOOK OUT FOR THAT-" The cart hit the tree.

"Oh my! Are you children alright?" They groaned, and saw Pops, Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby run to them.

"James! You okay?!" Mordecao yelled, helping him up.

James coughed, "Yeah dad, I'm alright."

"We're okay!" Sam said, dusting off.

Benson looked around, "Are you guys the only one?"

"Keely! You okay?" Sam yelled. Everyone looked up, and saw Kylie laying on the branch unconscious.

"...K-Kylie?" James asked. Rigby's eyes widened, and got Kylie down. He put her on the ground, and put his head on her pulse.

"She's still breathing..thank goodness." Rigby said.

"The cart!" Benson yelled.

James sighed, "We're in trouble are we.."

"Yep" Everyone said, except Pops, who was...happy that the kids were safe.

"Aw fiddle stakes." Sam muttered.

* * *

"Yeah, so then I just went up to Ethan, and said 'You happy?', and he was all like, 'Yeah'..I'm telling you Shannon, this is gonna be awesome!" Kennedy said, on the phone.

"When y'all get older, I'll help plan your wedding."

Kennedy giggled, "Sure, just don't make it Dora themed.."

"I'll try..hehe, lol"

"Yeah! So have yo-" BAM!

"What the..? Shannon, I'll call you back." Kennedy then hanged up the phone. She slowly looked at where the noise was coming from, which was the closet.

Kennedy gulped, "...hello?" She walked to her closet, and held the doorknob. She then opened the closet, but only to see nothing.

"Huh.." Kennedy then walked out of her room. When she closed the door, a thud jumped from the closet ceiling. The person looked around the room, and grabbed something. It then smiled.

"Hehe, master will enjoy this very much.." It then left.

* * *

James, and Sam quietly looked down, away from their scolding mothers.

"You could've gotten killed!" Margaret yelled.

"We're sor-"

"Sam, how could you?"

Sam sighed, "I'm sorry Mom, it won't happen again.."

"At least your okay, come on, lets get going home" CJ and Sam then left.

Margaret looked at James, "No TV, No video games, and no Friends over or to hang out."

"Yes mom.."

"Do I make myself clear?!" Margaret yelled.

"Mam yes mam!" James yelled. Margaret then told James to go in his room.

Margaret sighed, "Kids these days.." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Margaret got up, and opened it, to reveal Lila.

"Hi Mrs. Quintel, is Kennedy here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs, whatcha need?" Margaret said.

Lila smiled, "We're working on our science project together."

"Ah. Gotcha, well have fun."

"Okay! Thanks Mrs. Quintel!" Lila said. She then went upstairs.

"Hehe, no problemo."

* * *

"Did you bring back any information?"

"Yes master, I did..

"Speak up! Tell me!" The mysterious person said.

"Everyone thinks things are normal."

The person chuckled, "Well, are they so wrong."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"What I've wanted to do. One, to make Exit 9b again, and to watch The park gangs children..to be dead."

The servant gasped, "You mean.."

"Yes. I'm gonna bring back my father, and make him proud.."

**I think you can guess who it is now right? Well, this is the sequel! I'll update soon, and the next chapter will be longer! I hope you guys like the sequel to My family, and I REALLY want you guys to review ! I will update chapter 2 very soon. Oh! And I will put quotes of the show at the end of chapters!**

**COOLGIRL1234 OUT !**

_Woah! Not setting up the chairs next time! Not setting up the chairs next time'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...! Read that as if Im singing that XD **

Kennedy looked through science books. Lila and her were doing a project on reproduction, known as how a baby is formed.

"So, the male sperm, and the female's, are together, which forms a baby." Lila said.

Kennedy nodded, "Yeah." Suddenly, Kennedy clutched her stomach.

"You okay?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, just the stomach bug, I've been having lots of diarrhea hehe."

"Gross, lol" Lila giggled. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, what's up?" Lila said on the phone.

"Oh, I'm doing my project with Kenne-" You could here someone yelling on the phone.

"Okay Okay! I'm on my way!" Lila said. She then ended the call.

Kennedy looked at Lila, "Who was that?"

"My father Jeremy, he's been really strict lately."

"I wonder why?" Kennedy said.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, do you think you could draw a baby on the project?" Lipa asked, grabbing her backpack.

"Sure, my dads an artist, so he can help."

Lila smiled, "Okay, see you at school Kennedy." She then drove off. Kennedy then sat on her bed, and began drawing.

"Ugh, come on you stupid pencil!" Kennedy yelled. She tried drawing, but the picture looked like crap.

"Man, I suck at drawing!" Kennedy growled. She then went downstairs with the sheet, and pencil, to her dad.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Kennedy asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you draw for me?"

Mordecai smiled, "Sure, what do you wanna draw?"

"A baby" Kennedy said.

"...A baby?"

"Yeah, then beside that bubble, draw a pregnant women."

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"It's a science project were doing." Kennedy said.

"Oh okay."

"Okay, thanks dad!" Kennedy then went upstairs.

"I'm gonna have a talk with Kennedy's science teacher.." Mordecai muttered.

* * *

Kennedy grabbed her jacket, and went down, to the door.

"Hey sweetie, where are you going?" Margaret asked.

"Just going for a drive, can I?"

Margaret smiled, "Sure, but be back in 2 hours."

"Kay." Kennedy then went out, and into her car. She then drove off to where her "Popular Friends" are. When she got out, she walked to the gang.

"Hey guys!" Kennedy said.

"Hey Kennedy, what's *pops gum* up?" The female cardinal, known as Caroline said.

"Nothing really."

"Hey Kennedy, you going to the party tonight?" Ted asked.

"I can't...my dad-"

"Ah, we see...DADDYS GIRL haha." Rachael laughed.

"I am not!"

Miya (Another group person) sighed, "Look Kennedy, we don't think you should be hanging out with us."

"What? Why?"

"Because, you don't ever wanna be a troublemaker, you just wanna be the perfect little angel." Caroline said.

"Oh Yeah? Well, I'm gonna prove to y'all that I can go to the party." Kennedy said.

"Good, if you come to the party, your in our group, if you don't, consider never hanging out with us again." Ted said.

"Okay, but I'll be at party!" Kennedy then drove off in her car.

'Is it worth it?' Kennedy thought.

"Yes! Your finally hanging with the cool kids!" Kennedy said out loud. She was so focused on her thoughts, she almost ran into a car.

"Woah!" The car behind her pushed her car, and Kennedy's got bumped into the sidewalk. Kennedy bumped into something, and passed out. The person got out of his car, and smiled.

"Phase 1, check." Gary said. He then ran off. The person in front ran to Kennedy's car, an gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The lady asked. She realized Kennedy was passed out, so she dialed the ambulance.

"Okay! Thank you!" The lady said to the phone. She hanged up, and looked at Kennedy.

"Don't worry...Kennedy."

* * *

The lady was sitting in the hospital chair. Suddenly, the doctor came to the lady.

"Are you Kennedy's mom?" The doctor asked.

"No, I'm her sister." The lady said.

"Okay, Kennedys fine, and the baby is fine." The doctor said. The lady nodded, then went in Kennedy's room.

"Hey.." The lady said.

"Hey...ow, where..am I?" Kennedy asked.

"Your in the hospital, you okay sis?"

"Yeah I-Wait, sis? Your not my sister, in fact, I don't have a sister!" Kennedy said.

"Our mom didn't tell you..didn't she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Okay first, My name is Rosie, and second, this is what happened.."

Kennedy looked at Rosie "Tell me everything."

"Okay. When you were born, I was so happy, until one day, you got all the attention. When you were 6, oh, and I was 10, I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away..and lived in a box for years, till one day a family took me in and adopted me." Rosie said.

Kennedy gasped, "So...I took all the attention away from you?"

"Yeah, it's like they didn't love me anymore.."

"I'm gonna talk to my mom and dad! I can't believe them!" Kennedy yelled. Suddenly, Kennedy's eyes turned red, and she broke the monitor. Rosie looked at Kennedy.

"Are...y-you okay?" Rosie asked. Kennedy's eyes turned normal, and gasped.

"What...was that? Did I hurt my baby?" Kennedy asked, wide eyed. She held her stomach, and sobbed.

"Hey, its Alright, you didn't hurt your baby-wait, baby?" Rosie said.

Kennedy nodded, "Yes, I'm..pregnant.."

"You have teen pregnancy? For how long?!"

"...7 months..."

"Seriously?! Wow, whats the gender?" Rosie asked.

"It's a boy." Kennedy said.

"Cool, did you tell mom and dad?" Rosie asked.

"No.."

Rosie looked at Kennedy, "You should."

"I will, anyways, can I get out of the hospital? I have a party to go to tonight."

"The doctor said you can't." Rosie said.

"What?! I have to go!" Kennedy yelled. The doctor then came in.

"I contacted your parents, they are-what are you doing? You need to be in the bed!"

"But..But.."

"in the bed you go." The doctor said. Kennedy then got in bed.

* * *

**hey guys! Okay, so I'm also gonna do previews of the next chapter! Please don't think I'm copying Brunomarslover! I just wanted to, so you can see what's gonna happen next :)**

* * *

"...Mom...Dad...I'm...uh..p-pregnant.."

"WHAT?! OKAY, FIRST, YOU WANT TO GO TO A HIGH SCHOOL PARTY, THEN YOU TELL US YOUR PREGNANT?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PREGNANT?!" Margaret yelled.

"7 months.." Kennedy muttered.

"HOW MUCH?!"

"7 DAMN MONTHS! 7 FREAKIN MONTHS YOU BITCH!" Kennedy yelled. Kennedy realized what she said, and closed her mouth.

"WHAT?!"

**Woah, Kennedy has a potty mouth! :0 I'll update soon.**

* * *

_I THINK EILEEN IS HOT WITHOUT HER GLASSES ON!_


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, I'm updating this, then I'm gonna work on The new girl. K? K.**

Kennedy was looking at the hospital ceiling. Her parents were gonna bust in any minute. Rosie went off to the store, so Kennedy was alone.

"Man, I really need to get to that party! If not, I won't be popular anymore!" Suddenly, Margaret and Mordecai burst in the door.

"Kennedy?! You alright?! Are you hurt?! Who did this?!" Mordecai yelled.

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, no, and two cars by accident."

"What happened?!" Margaret asked.

"My sister, and some car bumped into me.."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, the one YOU never told me about!" Kennedy said.

Margaret sighed, "Oh right...we are really sorry Kennedy, for not...telling you..please forgive us. We just didn't want to tell you..you weren't at the age yet."

Kennedy smiled, "It's cool...so, there's this party tonight...can I go?"

"What party?" Mordecai asked.

"A high school party, dad, mom, I HAVE to go!" Kennedy said.

Mordecai shook his head, "Absolutley not, I already told you about those kind of parties, kids get really drunk, and..you know.."

"But I have too! If not, I'll lose my friends forever, and I'll be a major dork! Please! Please, I have to go!"

"No, I'm sorry kennedy, you heard your father." Margaret said.

Kennedy growled, "UGH, I HATE YOU!"

Margaret looked at Kennedy with shock, "...DON'T SAY THAT TO ME! I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"Yeah, stop it Kennedy! What's been going on with you lately?!" Mordecai yelled. Suddenly, the door opened.

Rosie smiled, "Hey guys,...h-hi mom, and dad!"

Margaret smiled, "Rosie?! Oh it's you! I missed you!"

"hehe, I know, I'm resistible, how are things?"

"Good." Mordecai smiled.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Kennedy told y'all the news." Rosie said.

"She sure DID." Margaret muttered.

Rosie looked at them, "Okay? Well, I got y'all gifts." Rosie got out of the bag, two mugs.

"Aw thanks! 'Worlds best Grandma!'..wait what?" Margaret said, looking at the mug. Mordecai's said the same, except he was grandfather.

"...are you having a baby?" Mordecai asked.

"No." Rosie said. Margaret looked at it for a second, then widened her eyes. She slowly turned her head towards Kennedy.

"What. Is. Going. On." Margaret said.

"Uh..."

"TELL US NOW!"

"...Mom...Dad...I'm...uh..p-pregnant.."

"WHAT?! OKAY, FIRST, YOU WANT TO GO TO A HIGH SCHOOL PARTY, THEN YOU TELL US YOUR PREGNANT?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PREGNANT?!" Margaret yelled.

"7 months.." Kennedy muttered.

"HOW MUCH?!"

"7 DAMN MONTHS! 7 FREAKIN MONTHS YOU BITCH!" Kennedy yelled. Kennedy realized what she said, and closed her mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"KENNEDY! DONT TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Mordecai yelled.

Kennedy'a eyes started to turn red, "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU FATTY!"

Mordecai widened his eyes. Margaret looked at Kennedy, "DON'T SAY THAT! WE ARE YOUR PARENTS!"

"NOT ANYMORE YOUR NOT! I AM SICK OF YALL! THIS BABY IS IMPORTANT TO ME, AND IF YOU CANT SEE THAT, THEN GOODBYE YOU BUTT HEADS!" Kennedy yelled with tears. She was about to run off, but Margaret held her wing.

"Kennedy wait!"

"LET GO."

"But-"

"I SAID LET GO BITCH!" Kennedy then slapped Margaret's arm, and pushed her. Margaret fell back, and Mordecai caught her. When Kennedy turned normal, she widened her eyes.

"..I-I...I'm sorry..I-Sorry!" Kennedy whispered. She then ran out.

Mordecai looked at Margaret, "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah..but..what was that?"

"I-I don't know, but I know one thing..thats not the Kennedy I knew."

* * *

Kennedy ran out slowly of the hospital. She sat on the sidewalk, and cried.

"What have I done?! I'm such an idiot.." Kennedy sobbed. She looked around, and took off the strap that made it look like she wasn't even pregnant. When she took it off, her belly grew big.

Kennedy sighed, then smiled, "Soon, you will be born. I will love you always. I'm gonna apologize to mom and dad." Kennedy slowly got up, and was about to anwser, but suddenly, someone grabbed her.

"AH! PUT ME DOWN! HELP HELP!" Kenney yelled.

"Relax! It's me." Kennedy looked, and saw Ethan, bit he didn't look happy.

"Oh, hi Ethan." Kennedy said with a smile.

"Oh stop it Kennedy, I know what you did." Ethan growled.

"..What did I do?" Kennedy asked.

"Your pregnant! And I can't believe that YOU slept with another person!" Ethan yelled.

Kennedy looked shock, "No! I didn't! I was-"

"Just forget it. If your gonna sleep with other people, we shouldn't be together." Ethan said.

"Please Ethan! I was ra-" Kennedy saw that Ethan wasn't there. Kennedy sat down, and cried really hard.

"STUPID! LANDON DOESNT DESERVE TO BE THE FATHER!"

**kennedy snapped at her parents! What's gonna happen next? Heres the preview**

* * *

"Kylie, what's going on with you?" James asked.

"I...I can't tell you..."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Kylie sighed, "Guys..I have to-"

**cliffhanger. Whats with Kylie? You'll find out. I'll update soon.**

* * *

_I had the weirdest dream. You were in it, and you were in it, you weren't in it Thomas_


	4. Chapter 4

**heyoooo! Sorry for the long wait, Guess where I am? Yeah, the hospital..I like..almost died... OMG I'm like crying right now...please pray for me.. I had to get back in the hospital an hour ago.. **

James, Sam, Cooper, and Kylie walked to the pool in the park. They just got one, so they were gonna swim.

"I can't wait to swim!" James said.

Sam smiled, "I know! Me either, what about you guys?"

"I'm gonna jump in!" Cooper smiled. Kylie looked at the water.

"Uh...Woo! The p-pool!..." Kylie lied.

"Kylie? You okay?" Cooper asked.

Kylie nodded and faked a smile, "I'm fine.."

"You sure? You've been acting kinda weird." James said.

"I'm fine!" They all the sat there things on the chair, and James and Cooper jumped in the pool. Sam giggled, then did a cannonball.

"Nice!" James said.

Sam giggled, "Thanks!"

"Come on Kylie!" Cooper yelled.

"Uh...in a s-second!" Kylie said.

"Kylie, what's going on with you?" James asked.

"I...I can't tell you..."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Kylie sighed, "Guys..I have to tell you something...I...I can't swim.."

"So?"

"Your..not mad?"

"Why would we be mad of something you can't do?" Sam asked.

"I dunno." Kylie whispered.

"We'll teach you!" Cooper said with a smile.

"R-Really?" Kylie smiled big.

"Totally! go to the ladder." James said. Kylie walked over to the ladder, and climbed to the top.

"Now get in the pool." Sam said.

"But..it's five feet!"

"Come on, you can trust us, especially your big brother." Cooper said.

Kylie sighed, "Fine." She slowly put her foot in the water, and gently got in. Cooper held her hand.

"See it's not that bad." Cooper said.

"I..I guess so."

"Okay, now just swim around, you won't drown." Sam said. Kylie slowly let go of Coopers hand, and slowly swimmed.

"Hey...Hey I'm doing it! I'm swimming!" Kylie yelled with excitement.

Cooper and James smiled, "Good Job Kylie!" An hour later, Kylie could kinda swim.

"Who wants to play that game where you get on someone's shoulders, and put each other off?" James said.

"Me!" They all said. James put Sam on his shoulders, while Cooper put Kylie on his shoulders. Kylie and Sam tried to push each other, and eventually, Kylie fell off. Kylie fell underwater, and opened her eyes. She tried going to the surface, but she couldn't. She panicked, and kept trying.

"Where's Kylie?!" Sam said. Cooper went underwater, and saw Kylie losing her breath. He quickly grabbed her, and went to the surface.

Kylie gasped, "*Cough* *Cough*"

"Kylie?! You okay?!" James asked. Kylie shivered, and shook her head.

"Lets get her on a chair." Sam said. They helped her up, and got her on the chair.

"You okay?" Cooper asked worriedly.

"N-N-No...look on m-my f-f-forehead.." Kylie stuttered. They looked, and saw blood coming down.

"Wow, she must've hit her head." James said.

"Sam, go get an ice pack and a rag quickly!" Cooper said. Sam nodded, and ran to the park house fast. The park crew were on the stairs, getting assigned jobs.

"Hello Sam! I see you went in the pool today." Pops giggled.

"I need an ice pack now! It's an emergency!" Sam yelled.

"What happened?" Mordecai asked.

"Kylie got hurt in the pool!" Sam said. Rigby got up, and ran to the pool, with the others. Benson got a rag and ice pack, and gave it to Kylie.

"Kylie! What happened?" Rigby asked.

"We were playing a game, and Kylie fell underwater, and almost drowned, and hit herself on the forehead." Cooper said.

Rigby sighed, "At least your okay."

"Y-Yeah." Kylie shivered.

"At least your okay, if Cooper didn't save you, you would've died." Sam said. James looked at her.

"Not helping.." James whispered.

"Sorry.."

"Come on Kylie, you might wanna take a nap." Rigby said. He then took Kylie to the park house

* * *

Kennedy was in the mall, and in a store, balling her eyes out. She's been in there for hours.

"W-W-Why...Why Ethan?!" Kennedy cried. She sat in a corner of the store, and was on her knees. Suddenly, she felt a hand go on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw a Blu Jay, or the worker.

"You okay?" He asked.

"N-No.."

"What's wrong?"

"it's a l-long st..story.."

"Oh, well, I'm all ears if you change your mind, I'm Logan by the way." Logan said. He was about to leave, but he heard her say something.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Kennedy sighed, "I-I'll tell you, can we talk somewhere else?"

"Sure," Logan nodded, "We can go to the food court."

"O-Okay.." They then walked to the food court, got something to eat, and sat down at a table.

"So what's been going on?" Logan asked.

Kennedy sighed, "Okay, so I had to go to the hospital, because I Got In a car wreck, so yeah, and my sister found me, and I'm...pregnant, so I told my mom and dad, and they got mad, and I have to go a party, because If I don't, my friemds will ditch me..and my boyfriend...well ex boyfriend, dumped me, and this guy raped me, so that's how I got pregnant, and...my boyfriend Didn't want to help raise it, and I don't want Landon t-to raise it.."

"Woah...okay one, those friends of yours, aren't your real friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Real friends wouldn't ditch you for a stupid party, if they were were your friends, they wouldn't care if you went or not." Logan said.

"Huh, that makes sense." Kennedy said.

"And another thing, your parents are mad, probably because they're shocked, and didn't want you to have a baby at this age." Logan said.

"I...I didn't think of it like that."

"And one more thing, your boyfriend is loss, if he doesn't want to raise it, or that Landon guy, you might wanna find someone who would help you care for it." Logan said.

Kennedy smiled, "I think I'm looking at him."

"Really? You want..me?"

"Sure, but I wanna get to know you...wanna Hang out tonight?"

Logan smiled, "Absoultely! I'll come to your house."

"Kay, here's my address, see ya tonight." Kennedy smiled, giving him his address. Kennedy then walked out. Kennedy heard Logan cheer.

Kennedy giggled, "I think I found the one, now I need to apologize to mom and dad." Kennedy walked out of the mall, and went to her car. She was about to enter it, out felt a bag go over her head.

"Don't worry love, we'll have fun tonight." It was Landon.

**Landon's back! Uh Oh.. And Kennedy met a guy :) hopefully he is the right one. On to the preview!**

* * *

"Come on babe, let's have some fun!"

"No! You already made this grow into my stomache!" Kennedy screamed.

"Then I want the baby." Landon said.

Kennedy widened her eyes, "No!"

"Fine," Landon chuckled, grabbing a knife, "We'll do it the hard way."

"NOO!"

**Landon! What are you doing?! You'll find out in the next chapter...Please pray for me.**

* * *

_"Ugh, your killing me!" *touches the door barely* "Its locked.."_


	5. Chapter 5

Kennedy started to wake up. When she got her vision, he looked around, and saw she was in an abandoned warehouse. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle.

"Hello Love."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

"Why? You scared love?"

"No." Kennedy hissed.

"Ooh, fussy, that's what I like in a girl." Landon said, walking out of the shadows.

"What do you want from me?!" Kennedy harshly said.

Landon chuckled, "Its not from me love, but for someone special.."

"..Your a bi-"

"Language darling.." Landon said.

Kennedy growled, "Shut up!"

"Whatever, so, I heard I got you pregnant, 7 months ago." Landon said.

"Yeah, you did, and YOUR not raising it!"

"...You know what? Let's have some fun." Landon winked.

"No."

"Come on babe, let's have some fun!"

"No! You already made this grow into my stomach!" Kennedy screamed.

"Then I want the baby." Landon said.

Kennedy widened her eyes, "No!"

"Fine," Landon chuckled, grabbing a knife, "We'll do it the hard way."

"NOO!"

"YES!" Landon then ran to her. He was about to stab, but someone stopped him.

"Now Now Landon, be nice to the little girl." Someone said. Landon muttered something, then got off of her.

"Yes sir." Landon said.

"Ah, Kennedy, allow me to introduce myself, oh wait, you already know me!" The figure came out, revealing Gary.

Kennedy gulped, "G-Gary?"

"Yeah, it's me! Hahaha." Gary laughed evilly. Kennedy looked at him in disgust.

"Your one sick person.."

"Shut up! Now, my plan is in action." Gary said.

"What plan?" Kennedy asked.

"SHUT UP! John, hand me my laptop." Gary said. The lizard guy grabbed Gary's laptop, and handed it to Gary. Landon tied Kennedy up, and put duck tape on her.

"MMMPH!" Kennedy yelled.

Gary then clicked record.

* * *

Margaret was on her computer, looking at her mail. She couldn't believe that Kennedy was pregnant. I mean, Margaret WAS happy for her, it's just that she's at such a young age. Margaret couldn't believe that she talked rude to her AND Mordecai.

Margaret sighed, "Maybe we were too rough on her.." Suddenly, an email popped up.

"New email.." Margaret mumbled. She clicked on it, and saw it was a video. When she watched the video, her eyes widened.

"MORDECAI!" Margaret yelled. Mordecai ran down from the steps immediately.

"What is it?!"

"L-Look.." Mordecai took the laptop, and clicked play.

"Why, hello MORDECAI, and Margaret, beautiful day isn't it? Well, ask her daughter that! Yes, I have her, and if you want her back, come to me, and bring that little brown fella with you. Also, we have your friends daughter...right about now.."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"MMPH MMPH MMPH!" Kennedy yelled {Translation: Let her go! She's just a kid}.

"Shut up! You better hurry, beacaue soon Exit 9b will return, and when everyone comes back, all you ex villains, we will destroy you guys, and kill your kids! Better check on James..ta ta."

The video stopped.

"James?!" Mordecai ran up, and opened James door. He saw a figure trying to get him.

"Hey! Get out of here!" The figure ran, but dropped something. The figure jumped out of the window, and ran off.

"James, you okay?" Mordecai asked.

James nodded, "Uh huh...who was that daddy?" Mordecai picked up the paper, and saw the address.

"I'm about to find out."

"Can I go with you?!" James asked excitedly.

"Sorry sport, I can't risk losing you, but you can stay with mommy okay?" Mordecai said.

"Okay.." James said, with a sigh. Mordecai then ran downstairs.

"Mordecai, is James alright?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah."

Margaret sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, your gonna get Kennedy back?"

"Yep, and kill Landon...for getting Kennedy pregnant.."

"Okay," Margaret giggled, "Get back soon Mordecai.."

"I will." Mordecai kissed Margaret, then ran out. Margaret sighed, but something caught her eye.

"James, where are you going?"

"Oh!...to the...park with Sam.."

"...No, you can't help your father."

"Dang it!" James said. He then went "back" upstairs. Sam suddenly came in.

"Hey Mrs. Quintel, is James here?" Sam asked.

Margaret smiled, "He's in his room-James! Don't go through the back door!" James froze, holding the doorknob.

"Dang it." James muttered. He and Sam then went up to his room.

"Why are you trying to leave?" Sam asked.

"I wanna help my dad save the world!" James said. Sam thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Wanna go out the window?"

James smiled big, "Uh huh, Let's follow him." They then jumped down, and quietly followed Mordecai. Mordecai ran to Rigby's house, and knocked on the door. Eileen opened it.

"Oh hey Mordecai, sorry, James can't play with Kylie and Cooper, there in their rooms cleaning." Eileen said.

"That's not what I came for, I need Rigby."

"Why?"

"Because..of this." Mordecai then showed her the video.

Eileen widened her eyes, "They took Kylie?!"

"As bait, yes, and I need Rigby to help me." Mordecai said. Eileen nodded, then got Rigby.

"Dude, what's so important?! I'm trying to watch the game!"

"This is important!" Mordecai then showed Rigby the video.

"...Wasn't Kylie in her room?!"

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah! That's why I need you!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

"Be careful you too!" Eileen yelled. She then sighed.

"I hope Kylie's oka-Cooper Salyers, you are not going to help your father!" Cooper was at the window.

"Aw.. Can I at least go to James?"

"Fine." Cooper then ran off. Cooper ran, and saw James and Sam.

"Hey guys!" James then dragged Cooper.

"Where are we going?" Cooper asked.

"We're following my dad, and your dad, that's where we are going?" The three friends then hopped in the truck of the car. The guys are taking Bensons truck (Yes it still works lol).

"Come on dude, hurry up!" Rigby yelled.

"I'm starting the car dude, shut up!" Mordecai said. James, Sam, and Cooper put oN Seat belts, outside in the trunk.

"Good thing there's seatbelts out here." Sam said. Cooper and James nodded. The car then drove off.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were on the road for at least an hour. James and the kids were so hungry.

"I'm hungry.." Cooper said.

"I'll ask for some food." James said. He then sld the little window open.

"Hey dad, you got any snacks?" James asked.

"Nope, sorry James." Mordecai said. James then went back out.

"He said they don't have any."

Mordecai suddenly realized.

"James?!" Mordecai drove to the side of the road, and got out, followed by Rigby.

"Guys?! What are you doing?!"

"...We're helping you." Cooper said.

Mordecai sighed, "It's dangerous! And you were out here!"

"We're sorry daddy.."

"Look, just get in the car, when we get to the warehouse, stay! You got it?"

"Yes daddy/Uh huh/ got it Mr. Quintel." Everyone said at once. They all then went in the car.

"Road trip!" James, Sam, and Cooper said.

Mordecai sighed, "Now I know how Benson felt.."

**I'll update soon!**

* * *

"Guys, listen carefully, I want all of you, to stay in the car." Mordecai said.

"We will."

"Understand?"

"Yes sir." Mordecai and Rigby then went in the air vents. When they were gone, James smiled.

"Come on, let's go through the back."

**James, don't you ever listen XD I'll update soon.**

* * *

_yeah, your friend without benefits._


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the LONG WAIT! I kinda was busy, and almost wanted to commit suicide... Long story.. Let's just say it involves TONS of Bullying..and almost getting kidnapped.**

* * *

Kennedy was sitting Down, with Kylie at her side, in a cage, trying to get out.

"Kennedy, let's face it, we aren't gonna get out of here." Kylie said.

"I'm figuring out a way! I'm not letting Gary, and his freak lizard people helping!" Kennedy yelled. She kept banging, and banging.

Kennedy sighed, "Your right.." Suddenly, they heard keys jiggle. They looked and saw one of the people. She was a lizard.

"What are you-"

"Don't worry, I'm nice, I'm here to help." The lady said.

"Who are-"

"I'm Jade."

"I'm-"

"Kennedy, and Kylie." Jade said.

"How did you-"

"I heard stories."

"Will you please stop-"

"Cutting you off? Sure." Jade chuckled. She then opened the cage.

Kylie smiled, "Thank you Ms. Jade."

"No problem kid."

"Um, excuse me, but, why are you helping Us? Is this like a trap or something?" Kennedy asked.

"No, I'm just trying to save you guys. My brother is helping Gary.."

"Really? thats terrible." Kennedy said.

"Yeah...but you guys need to go, get in the air vents before Gary shows up." Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"Hurry!" They then went in the vents.

Jade smiled, "Good luck guys."

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Jade turned, and saw Gary and John, furious.

"Where are who?" Jade asked innocently.

"KENNEDY AND THAT BRAT!" Gary yelled.

"How should I know?"

"YOU...AND...GAH!...You aren't on watch duty." Gary said, pulling his hair out.

Jade smirked, "Yes...MASTER.."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby parked the truck behind the bushes, where they can't be seen.

"So this is where they are." Rigby said.

Mordecai nodded, "Yep."

"Guys, listen carefully, I want all of you, to stay in the car." Mordecai said.

"We will."

"Understand?"

"Yes sir." Mordecai and Rigby then went in the air vents. When they were gone, James smiled.

"Come on, let's go through the back."

"But didn't your dad say-"

"Oh come on!" James said, "Have some fun!"

"Yeah Sam." Cooper said.

Sam sighed, "Alright." They then went through the back.

* * *

Kennedy and Kylie were crawling for at least 30 minutes.

"There's gotta be a way out of here!" Kennedy yelled.

"I know! I'm so...tired.." Kylie said weakly. Kennedy stopped, and looked at her.

"Please don't tell your dad I did this."

"Wha-" SMACK! Kennedy slapped Kylie in the face.

Kylie silently looked at Kennedy, then Kennedy widened her eyes.

"Don't-"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

"Dude, we gotta be close now."

"Stop complaining!"

"'Stop complaining..'"

"Shut up-"

"No you shut up!" Rigby yelled.

"Oh Ill make you shut up you a-"

"AHHHHH!"

Rigby widebed his eyes, "Kylie! That's her!" He pushed Mordecai, and crawled to the right, with Mordecai. When they got close, they saw Kennedy and Kylie fighting.

"Why did you slap me!"

"You were getting tired!"

"That didn't mean-"

"So? Your awake now aren't you?"

"BUT-"

"Dad!" Kennedy smiled. She then crawled to Mordecai.

Mordecai smiled, "Hey baby girl."

"Kylie!" Rigby said. He and her hugged.

"Okay, enough hugging, let's get out of Here." They all then went back to the truck.

"Okay James, we're back!" Mordecai said. He looked, and saw that James was gone.

"JAMESSSS!"

"Let me guess, he disobeyed." Kennedy said.

Mordecai nodded, "Yep..and he has Cooper and Sam with him!"

"Oh snap..."

"We have to get them!" Kennedy nodded, then was about to walk, but Mordecai stopped her.

"What?" Kennedy said.

"You can't go in." Mordecai said.

"What?! Why not?" Kennedy asked.

"It's dangerous, since your pregnant and all." Kennedy sighed.

"Fine! I'll stay in the car.."

"Thanks."

Rigby kissed Kylie on the forehead, "You wait in the car with Kennedy."

"Okay daddy!" The girls then went in the car. Mordecai and Rigby then went through the back door.

* * *

James, Cooper, and Sam walked through the hallway of the warehouse. They didn't know that Kennedy and Kylie were safe, so they searched for them.

"Any sign of them?" Sam asked/whispered.

James shook his head, "Not a clue."

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" The kids looked, and saw Jade.

"Oh..we're...uh.."

"Don't worry, Kennedy and Kylie escaped, so you need to leave now!" Jade yelled.

"Oh, they are? Okay! Let's go guys!" Cooper said.

"Not so fast." They looked, and saw Gary.

Gary chuckled, "Good work Jade."

"I wa-"

"I don't want to here it. John, take these...children to the room of torture." John nodded, then took all the kids, and left.

"What does he mean room of torture?" Sam asked. John approached the door, and opened it. They looked, and saw a huge room of darkness, with whispers.

"Your about to find out." John chuckled. He then pushed the kids into the room.

"What on earth-HOLY CHEESE! HELP!" James yelled.

"Have fun you little brats!" John said. He then went back to Gary.

"Are they in?"

"They are in."

"Good. Now we have to-" WHACK! Gary fell to the ground, and looked. It was Mordecai, and Rigby. Gary looked, and saw blood on his face.

"AH! John, take these things away!" John nodded, then grabbed a shoe.

"Who is he calling-" BAM!

"Rigby! Dude, are-" BAM!

"...Y..You...o...Kay.."

When Gary got up, he smiled. "Alright, the plan is in action."

**Oh snap! Gary is more evil than ever. About that suicide thing, yeah. I'll tell you what happened. I was in my neighborhood at night, going to my friends, before you know it, I was being chased by a guy who wanted to kidnap me. I got to my friends house, and kept banging on the door. She didn't anwser until FINALLY she did. I called the cops, and got so so scared. The next day at school, everyone made fun of me, and I got sick of it...so yeah. Lots of crap happened. And much more bullying.**

**Oh! I gotta do the preview!**

* * *

"Where is my son?!"

"He's somewhere!"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"I'm not telling."

"I'm right here idiots." Gary looked, and saw James.

"Wha..? How did-"

"With a little help." Gary looked, and Gasped.

It was-

**Who is this mysterious person that helped James, Sam, and Cooper? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Adios amigos.**

* * *

_get back to work, or your FIRED!__**  
**_


End file.
